The Dark Heart
These are a series of dark and twisted poems written by XrosHearts Illusion We've always been told, the world is a happy place, your dreams will come true, we'll always be together. As we live our lives, and take another good look, we see the truth, and its not pretty. The streets are filled with crime and hate, the government is overrun by greed, people show jealously and pride, people are cruel and harsh. Dreams you have are crushed by people, even family and friends bring you down, not even the "generous" will help, everyone will just treat you like shit. Those supposed bonds you forged with friends, they break the moment they have nothing to gain, even the family who will always be there with you, they abandon you and never fell remorse. So why live in this illusion, the one that hides the truth, the world your family tells you of, never has and never will exist. Lies Family, they say that they care about, that they are the ones you can trust, that they will never turn you down when you need help. But where have you seen that, they may tell you that, but are you sure they aren't lieing? Can you really say its true? Everywhere you go you see families divided. You see brothers fighting. You see cousins being mortal enemies. You see people slaves to their parents. When will these lies end? The lies they don't fix anything. Lies seperate families, the people who are supposed to love you. Behind these images of lies, all you can find are strangers. Strangers force to be near each other. Can you say for certain your family doesn't lie? Seven Deadly Sins: Lust Intense desire or pleasure Filled with lust, people roam. When was the last time, that you saw two people meet, and they weren't having lustful thoughts? You hear it everywhere. On the streets, in the schools, on the news. Breaking News! A man has raped a group of 10 girls. The girls are about 14 years old. All of them found dead. Even kids join in on the fun, 15, 16 year old parents. If you don't have sex, you become outcasted, and made fun of. When will the world of lust end? Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony Intense desire of food over others Eat! Eat! Eat! People always seraching for tastey delights. Ignoring what others want, or what they need. In rich countries, people eat and throw away leftovers, while in the poorest places barley anyone gets a meal. Here everyone searches for the best food and toss aside the other junk. People enjoy food so much, they eat, eat, eat, tthey keep growing big, until they pop like a balloon. Keeping all the food for ourselves, never giving up for someone else. No willing to givve a small bite, to a starving homeless man in the streets. Is food so important we won't be willing to spare some to save a life. Seven Deadly Sins: Greed Intense desire of money and riched Everyone in life is looking for money, people want it so much they kill for it. To them money is the most important thing. They believe it's the solution to any problem. In a courtroom were people hold your fate, slip them a piece of money and they'll say innocent. Lawyers won't work for you unless you pay. And people just pay to skip the court. People would take power of a country, and make it crumble to its knees. All just to make a silly profit, they destroy people just for money. Stealing from the poor and keeping to themselves. The exact opposite of Robin Hood. Faud and conmen around every corner. Waiting just to see your money. Oh how corrupted is our judgement, just for greed. Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth Extreme laziness Problems fill the world, but many believe you can sleep them away. Your dreams are you solution. Just sleep until the problems go away. If you just let the world be, your problems will let you be. People wait for others to solve the problems. They sit and do nothing. People don't want to have to do anything, they'd rather sit and rot than confront problems. Hoping that life fixes itself. But it doesn't. Oh when will people wake up? Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath Anger, Hate, Vengence To be made 7/19/13 Seven Deadly Sins: Envy Intense desire for other's posession Seven Deadly Sins: Pride Desire of oneself over others Category:Poetry